prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC24
is the 24th episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 266th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Sypnosis Now that they found the fourth Cure the girls attempt to reach out to Setsuna, who feels remorse for her crimes as Eas and believes she isn't qualified to be a Pretty Cure. '' Summary Setsuna is sitting on a hill and thinking when Love's mom, Ayumi, walks by and finds her. Seeing that she is troubled she joins her and begins to make conversation. Meanwhile Love, Miki and Inori are wondering what to do and how to get Setsuna to join them. Love comes up with an idea and runs to ask her mom, who just got back home. They set out to find Setsuna and try to look around various places in hopes of finding her- such as the Clover Bowl, hospital, and they even ask birds and people but with no luck. At the fortune telling mansion, Westar also decides to go look for her, unwilling to accept that she is not Eas any longer. As this is going on Setsuna continues to think over things. She is unsure of what to do since she cannot return to Labyrinth anymore, and being a Pretty Cure is out of the question. Seeing a light up ahead, she begins to follow it and finds the girls. She is surprised when Love invites her to have dinner with them and she hesitantly agrees- recognizing Ayumi when they meet up with her. Ayumi believes this must be a sign, and as dinner starts Setsuna is very distant until she sees how happy Love's family is. She realizes in this time that she was wrong in trying to destroy everyone's smiles and happiness and finds herself having fun after a while. Just then Westar appears and makes a bell tower Nakewameke. Love and Setsuna run out to see what is going on and Love quickly transforms into Cure Peach. Setsuna is only capable of watching, not wanting to transform and help when she still can't forgive herself. Cure Peach tries to fight the Nakewameke but is thrown to the floor. Setsuna runs up to help her but is then faced with Westar, who tries convincing her to return to Labyrinth by showing her the misfortune he is causing. Setsuna is shocked and in dismay, she transforms into Cure Passion to tell him that Eas is no more. She is attacked by the Nakewameke and saved by Peach as Berry and Pine arrive, and she uses Happiness Hurricane to finish off the monster. After changing to normal the girls reunite with Mr. and Mrs. Momozono and they head home, when suddenly, Love requests Setsuna come to stay at her place. Setsuna is surprised, but when the Momozono's agree she begins to cry and accepts, easing everyone's moods as they express happiness. Major Events *Cure Passion joins ''Fresh Pretty Cure!. *Cure Passion's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *Cure Passion uses Passion Harp and Happiness Hurricane for the first time. *Setsuna comes to live at Love's house. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pickruns Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Moebius (in Setsuna's mind) *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou Trivia Gallery Screenshots Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes